


The Trouble With Harry

by DonnesCafe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sherlock is clueless, So is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnesCafe/pseuds/DonnesCafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet written for a prompt by draycevixen at comment_fic. Theme: Movie Titles, prompt: The Trouble with Harry. </p><p>Sherlock gets help from an unexpected quarter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Harry

The trouble with Harry was that she upset John. She was an alcoholic. A sharp-tongued, needy alcoholic with an ongoing series of relationship problems. The only part of that of concern to Sherlock was the 'upsetting John' part. Sherlock absently scraped his bow over the violin strings. John always came back from lunch or dinner or tea or, God forbid, a longer visit with his sister tight-lipped, brow creased, and weary. Sometimes he even dragged his bad leg a bit. Sherlock didn’t like it. He didn’t like her. 

John was absurdly loyal to the people he loved. Sherlock had asked Mycroft to relocate Harry, under another name, to a luxurious rehab clinic for the rich and famous for a very long-term stay. Although he had asked quite nicely, Mycroft for some reason had not taken him seriously. Sherlock loved John although, of course, he had never told him. Would never tell him. But you did considerate things for those you loved, didn’t you, like getting rid of problem people in their lives? 

He heard John's familiar tread on the stairs. He wasn’t dragging the leg, so maybe it hadn’t been so bad. In fact, he was coming upstairs more quickly than he normally did. The door opened. John's jaw had a determined look about it. 

“Sherlock,” said John. 

Sherlock put down the violin. This looked serious. 

John came closer. Much closer. “Harry said you were in love with me. That can’t be true. She laughed when I said it wasn't true. Said everyone but me could see it.” Then his face softened. “Is it true?” he whispered. 

Sherlock felt like a trapped animal. He looked down. Was this a trick question? Would John move out if he told the truth? Would he be embarrassed? Upset? Damn Harry for the interfering bitch that she was. Things had been fine the way they were. 

John moved still closer. Sherlock could feel his body heat, then a hand on his face, gently tipping up his chin. Oh, god. He was going to lose John. 

“Because,” said John, “I’ve been in love with you since that first night at Angelo’s. But I thought having you as a friend was better than nothing.” He looked into Sherlock’s face and saw the answer. Then he bent down and softly kissed his best friend. Sherlock’s lips moved under his. One pale, long-fingered hand slipped into John's hair and pulled him closer. 

Harry wasn’t so bad, thought Sherlock. Not so bad, after all. He'd talk to Mycroft about that rehab clinic again, but he’d let her keep her own identity.


End file.
